united_fivefandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Johnson
Mike Johnson was a bank robber who was once an ally of Roboblaze but then an enemy. Roboblaze's Ally Mike Johnson was robbing a bank with his close friend Roboblaze. They succeeded although Roboblaze was captured by Golden Man, a superhero who protected the city from criminals. He was brought to General Anderson, the leader of the military. Once General Anderson had Roboblaze in his custardy, he thought about what they could do if they could persuade Roboblaze to turn good. He began trying to persuade him and eventually Roboblaze agreed to help them. General Anderson gave a young agent named Volkov to help Roboblaze as his apprentice. Roboblaze was given the job to arrest his old friend Mike Johnson. General Anderson explained how Mike had lied to Roboblaze and he eventually took the job. He found Johnson where they had planned to meet at this time before Roboblaze was captured. Roboblaze and Agent Volkov immediately arrested him. Johnson revealed that he was working with Doctor Evilofen but he would not say anything else. Roboblaze's Enemy Evilofen managed to create another Oboblaze called Darkoboblaze who's mission was to destroy Roboblaze. Darkoboblaze then broke Johnson out of Entity Institute, where he was being held. Johnson then joined forces with Darkoboblaze. Not long after becoming partners, Darkoboblaze and Johnson came across a broken cyborg who stated that his mission was to find and destroy Roboblaze. They nicknamed him The Terminator. This is when the Elite Villain Society was formed. A clone of Roboblaze, Mega Roboblaze automatically responded to Evilofen as his leader and was made to join the Elite Villain Society. The Elite Villain Society then felt they had enough members to destroy Roboblaze. Evilofen had finished an army of robots who wore similar baseball caps to the one worn by Johnson. This was the reason Johnson and Evilofen had been contacting each other. Once Johnson had his army of droids which Evilofen created for him, he used them to take over the city. He stormed the town hall and took Mayor Williams hostage. He then stormed the military base. General Anderson was evacuated in his helicopter but the highest ranking scientist, Professor Powell and General Anderson's top agent, Agent X, were taken hostage. He then demanded Roboblaze's head and £1,000,000 as a ransom. Roboblaze decided he needed more help if he would defeat the Elite Villain Society. He met with the rest of the newly formed Scratchers (Digital Man, Ultra Kid, Pixel Pop Kirby and Capped Mario). During the meeting they were ambushed by the Baseball-Cap-Droid Army. Although they were massively outnumbered, the Scratchers defeated the entire army and interrogated their leader until he gave them the location of Johnson. Once Roboblaze knew Johnson's location he began planning an assassination attempt. Roboblaze and Volkov were ready in different positions outside Quality Baseball Caps, a shop owned by Johnson. They discovered that Johnson had taken lots of city officials hostage. Volkov killed Johnson as Roboblaze Stormed the building and destroyed any droids inside with sniper support from Volkov. Roboblaze then freed the hostages. Category:The Elite Villain Society